wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym dowiedzieć się można o rzeczach bardzo przyjemnych. — Oto jest, panowie, historia moich smutnych przygód, osądźcie teraz, czy słuszne były moje narzekania. Nie masz dla mnie już żadnej pociechy, proszę was tylko, ukażcie mi, w jakim miejscu ukryć bym mogła resztę swojego życia. Nie chcę już widzieć na oczy rodziców, nie dlatego, żebym wątpiła o ich sercu, lecz nie mogąc otwarcie usprawiedliwić się przed nimi, ani zniszczyć niesławiących mnie pogłosek, nie byłabym w stanie patrzeć na ich smutek. Dorota umilkła, kończąc te słowa, a rumieniec występujący na twarz jej i spuszczone wilgotne powieki, były dowodem uczuć, miotających jej sercem. Słuchacze oczarowani zostali jej rozumem i niewinnością, a wielkie współczucie dla krzywd jej wyrządzonych roznieciło się w ich sercach. Proboszcz, przez pobożność zapewne, wziął silny udział w jej niedoli, zaczął ją więc pocieszać, gdy Kardenio przerwał jego słowa, wołając: — Jak to! pani to więc jesteś córką jedyną bogatego Clenarda? Dorota zdziwiła się, usłyszawszy imię swojego ojca i widząc tego, który je wyrzekł w tak dziwnym stanie. — Któż jesteś, mój przyjacielu — rzecze do Kardenia — skąd znasz tak dobrze imię mojego ojca; o ile pomnę, w ciągu mego opowiadania nie wymówiłam go ani razu. — Jestem ten, któremu Luscinda przysięgła miłość, jestem ów nędzny Kardenio, przez zdradę Fernanda do tak smutnego doprowadzony stanu. Ten sam, piękna Doroto, co był nieszczęśliwym świadkiem fatalnego ślubu Don Fernanda. Uciekłszy z miasta, przybyłem tu zagrzebać swoje życie, lecz teraz postanawiam bronić twojej i mojej sprawy; pociesz się, piękna Doroto, widzę, że niebo opiekować się nami zaczyna; ono powróci tobie Don Fernanda, który nie może do Luscindy należeć, a mnie odda moją Luscindę. Gdyby nawet sprawa nasza nie była wspólną, jestem tak do żywego przejęty twoim nieszczęściem, że uczynię wszystko, aby skłonić Don Fernanda do naprawienia jego względem ciebie występku, choćby mi przyszło narazić życie w tym usiłowaniu. Dorota znalazła tyle pociechy w słowach Kardenia, że nie wiedziała, jakim sposobem okazać mu wdzięczność swoją i byłaby mu do nóg się rzuciła, gdyby jej nie wstrzymał. Proboszcz, rozrzewniony tym widokiem, pochwalił szlachetność Kardenia i tak czule pocieszał Dorotę, że zgodziła się przyjąć schronienie w jego siedzibie, gdzie wszyscy razem mieli naradzić się nad tym, co im dalej czynić pozostaje. Balwierz, który dotąd słuchał, nie przemówiwszy ani słowa, z całą szczerością ofiarował swoje usługi i przyjąwszy podziękowanie Doroty i Kardenia, uwiadomił ich następnie, w jakim celu przybyli z proboszczem w góry. Rozszerzył się nad osobliwszą manią Don Kichota, oświadczył, iż oczekują na powrót giermka, który zresztą równym, jak i pan jego jest wariatem. Kardenio przypomniał sobie wtedy kłótnię z Don Kichotem, lecz zapomniał jej powodu. Nagle usłyszano wołanie, był to Sancho, który nie znajdując ich na umówionym miejscu, jął przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Całe towarzystwo poszło na jego spotkanie i proboszcz zapytał go, gdzie jest Don Kichot. Giermek odpowiedział, że znalazł Don Kichota w samej tylko koszuli, bladego, umierającego z głodu i wzdychającego nieustannie do swojej pięknej Dulcynei, że na próżno namawiał go, aby opuściwszy te miejsca, udał się do Toboso, dokąd go dama jego myśli przyzywa. Zagorzały rycerz oświadczył, że nie przestanie czynić pokuty i nie zobaczy Dulcynei, póki przez znakomite czyny i wielkie szaleństwo nie zasłuży na jej łaskę; lecz, dodał smutnie Sancho, jeżeli kto przez miłosierdzie chrześcijańskie nie pośpieszy na ratunek błędnego rycerza i nie wyciągnie go z tej przeklętej góry, on umrzeć w niej musi, a tak nie tylko cesarzem, ale i arcybiskupem nawet nie zostanie. — Nie martw się, kochanku — rzecze proboszcz — wydobędziemy go stąd pomimo jego woli. I zwracając się do Kardenia i Doroty, opowiedział plan, za pomocą którego wyleczyć mieli Don Kichota z jego choroby lub przynajmniej skłonić do powrotu. Dorota, której nowo powzięte nadzieje przywróciły trochę dobrego humoru, ofiarowała się naśladować pannę strapioną i prześladowaną i dodała, że lepiej niż cyrulik zapewne odegra tę rolę, tym więcej, iż mając ubiór kobiety i znając dostatecznie z romansów język błędnego rycerstwa, z łatwością to jej przyjdzie. — A to przedziwnie — rzecze proboszcz — przyjmujemy chętnie ofiarę pani i weźmiemy się zaraz do dzieła. Dorota natychmiast wydobyła z węzełka prześliczny strój kobiecy, bogato haftowany i perłami oszyty, a piękność jej tak powiększona została tym ubiorem, że wszyscy nie mogli jej się dosyć nauwielbiać i wydziwić Don Fernandowi, że tak podle opuścił tak czarującą istotę, ale Sancho Pansa w większym od wszystkich był uniesieniu, posuwał je aż do szaleństwa. — Kto jest ta piękna dama — zapytał proboszcza — i czego szuka w tych miejscach? — Chcesz wiedzieć, kto jest dama? o! mój przyjacielu, Sancho! nic wielkiego, jest ona ni mniej, ni więcej tylko prawą dziedziczką tronu wielkiego królestwa Mikomikon, która szuka twego pana, prosząc, ażeby pomścił zniewagę, wyrządzoną jej przez złośliwego olbrzyma. Słysząc w Gwinei o wielkim męstwie Don Kichota, księżniczka ta nie wahała się przedsięwziąć tak dalekiej podróży na wyszukanie go osobiście. — W to mi graj! — krzyknął Sancho — otóż to, co się zowie szczęśliwa i doskonała przygoda, jeżeli tylko mój rycerz będzie dość szczęśliwy i zatłucze tego psubrata olbrzyma. I na moją duszę zatłucze go z pewnością, jeżeli tylko jakie widma mu nie przeszkodzą. Lecz, mości proboszczu — rzecze dalej — błagam was, niech mój pan nie myśli o arcybiskupstwie, umieram ze strachu na myśl, że mu to radzić będziecie; zróbcie tak: niech się ożeni natychmiast z tą księżniczką i niech już raz wreszcie zostanie cesarzem. Otwarcie mówiąc, długo zastanawiałem się nad tym i widzę, że na nic się nie zdało dla mojego pana arcybiskupstwo; ja naprzód nie mam powołania do duchownego stanu; po wtóre, jako żonaty, musiałbym brać dyspensę na żonę i dzieci, ażeby otrzymać beneficja, czego nie uczynię nigdy. Najlepiej więc będzie, księże proboszczu, gdy mój pan zaślubi tę damę, której nazwać nie chcę, bo nie wiem jej imienia. — Ona zowie się — odpowie proboszcz — księżniczką Mikomikoną, a to od nazwy królestwa. — Aa! rozumiem — rzecze Sancho — widziałem już wielu ludzi noszących imiona od miejsca urodzenia swego, jak np. Piotr z Alcali, Jan z Ubedy, Diego z Walladolid, i spodziewałem się, że i w Gwinei ten sam obyczaj panuje. — Masz słuszność, Sancho — odpowiedział proboszcz — a co się zaś tyczy małżeństwa twego pana, to spuść się w tym na mnie''spuścić się w czymś na kogoś'' — zaufać komuś w jakiejś sprawie, powierzyć komuś jakąś sprawę.. Sancho był nadzwyczajnie zadowolony z obietnicy proboszcza, a proboszcz z głupoty giermka i nie mógł dosyć się wydziwić, jakim sposobem wszystkie szaleństwa Don Kichota tak się zalęgły w jego głowie. Dorota wsiadła na księżego muła, cyrulik przypiął fałszywą brodę i wezwali Sanchę, aby ich zaprowadził do swojego pana, ostrzegając, ażeby nie zdradził przebrania cyrulika i obecności proboszcza, gdyż Don Kichot mógłby stracić tym sposobem sposobność zostania cesarzem. Kardenio nie chciał towarzyszyć im z obawy, aby Don Kichot nie przypomniał sobie bitwy, którą mieli z sobą, a proboszcz uznając, że i jego obecność nie była tam konieczna, pozostał z Kardeniem, dawszy poprzednio jeszcze instrukcje Dorocie, która prosiła go, ażeby miał zupełną ufność w jej zręczności i umiejętności naśladowania tego, co wyczytała w rycerskich romansach. Księżniczka Mikomikona, jej giermek i wielki Sancho, ujechawszy około trzy ćwierci mili, spostrzegli Don Kichota między dwiema skałami; był ubrany, lecz nie miał zbroi na sobie. Jak tylko Dorota uwiadomiona została, że to jest poszukiwany rycerz, przyśpieszyła bieg swego muła, a stanąwszy wreszcie przed Don Kichotem, z pomocą giermka zsiadła na ziemię, uklękła przed rycerzem i ściskając go za nogi, pomimo usiłowań jego, aby ją podnieść, wyrzekła te słowa: — Nie podniosę się stąd, dzielny i niezwyciężony rycerzu, dopóki grzeczność twoja nie przyrzecze mi łaski, która tobie chwałę przyniesie, a zarazem wybawi najnieszczęśliwszą i okropnie prześladowaną dziewicę, jaką kiedykolwiek oświetlało słońce. I jeżeli to prawda, że twoja waleczność i siła twojego ramienia odpowiada głośnej sławie, masz obowiązek w imię praw honoru i zakonu, do którego należysz, wspierać nieszczęśliwą, która na odgłos twoich wielkich czynów przybywa z drugiego końca ziemi wzywać twojej pomocy. — Postanowiłem, piękna damo — rzecze Don Kichot — nie odpowiedzieć ci ani jednego słowa, dopóki nie raczysz podnieść się z ziemi. — Ja zaś nie podniosę się, znakomity rycerzu — odpowie prześladowana księżniczka — póki nie zapewnisz mi łaski, o którą cię proszę. — Dobrze więc, przyrzekam — rzecze Don Kichot — z warunkiem, że nie będzie w tym nic przeciwnego memu królowi, ojczyźnie i interesowi tej, która włada moim sercem. — Przysięgam ci — rzecze narzekająca dama — że nie ma w tym nic takiego. Sancho, zbliżywszy się do Don Kichota, rzekł mu do ucha: — No, no! rycerzu, możecie śmiało dopełnić jej prośby, to drobnostka; idzie tylko o to, ażeby zatłuc jednego łajdaka olbrzyma, a ta która was o to prosi, jest to księżniczka Mikomikona, pani wielkiego, królestwa Mikomikonu w Etiopii. — Zrobi się, co można — odpowie Don Kichot — uczynię wszystko, co mi sumienie i ustawy rycerskiego zakonu wskażą — i zwracając się do panny, rzecze: — Błagam cię, pani, powstań, przyrzekam ci wszystko, czego tylko piękność twoja domaga się ode mnie. — Żądam od ciebie, nieoceniony rycerzu — rzecze Dorota — aby twoja wielkoduszna osoba udała się tam, gdzie ją zaprowadzę, żądam przyrzeczenia, że nie przedsięweźmiesz żadnej innej sprawy, dopóki nie pomścisz się za mnie na zdrajcy, który przeciwko boskim i ludzkim prawom, przywłaszczył sobie moje królestwo. — Przyrzekam ci to, dostojna damo — odpowie Don Kichot — nabierz odwagi i rozpędź smutek, który cię uciska, mam nadzieję, że z pomocą nieba i siłą mojego ramienia powrócę ci utracone państwo, mimo oporu podłych napastników; lecz bierzmy się do dzieła, dobre czyny nie powinny się odkładać, a opóźnienie rzadko pomaga sprawie. Bolejąca księżniczka chciała koniecznie ucałować ręce rycerza, lecz pełen grzeczności i wytwornej galanterii Don Kichot żadną miarą nie chciał zezwolić na to. Podniósł ją, uściskał z uszanowaniem i rozkazał Sanchy podać sobie zbroję. Giermek zdjął rynsztunki z drzew, które jakby jakie trofea wisiały, a Don Kichot, uzbroiwszy się zupełnie, rzekł: — Teraz śpieszmy na pomoc tej wielkiej księżniczce i użyjmy całej waleczności i siły, którymi nas obdarzyły nieba, ażeby zwyciężyć jej nieprzyjaciół. Balwierz, klęczący dotąd i pilnie baczący, aby nie rozśmiać się lub nie upuścić przyprawionej brody, widząc Don Kichota, podniósł się i podawszy rękę księżniczce, on z jednej, Don Kichot z drugiej strony, wsadzili ją na muła. Rycerz dosiadł następnie pysznego Rosynanta, cyrulik osła i ruszyli w marsz. Biedny Sancho zdążał za nimi piechotą, a trudy tak ciężkiej podróży wydobywały mu z piersi głębokie po straconym osiołku westchnienia, nie było rady, postanowił być cierpliwy, co mu tym łatwiej przyszło, że widział już wyraźnie swego pana na szerokim gościńcu, wiodącym wprost do cesarskiego tronu; nie wątpił bowiem ani trochę, że rycerz zaślubi księżniczkę i co najmniej zostanie monarchą Mikomikonu. Jedna tylko myśl zatruwała mu rozkosz tych lubych rojeń, a mianowicie, że królestwo Mikomikonu leży w ziemi Murzynów i że poddani, których pan jego pod rządy mu odda, będą czarno wyglądali, ależ i na to znalazł zaraz pociechę. Cóż szkodzi — mówił — że wasale moi będą Murzynami, tym lepiej! przewiozę ich do Hiszpanii, sprzedam za dobrą cenę, wezmę ładną gotówkę, kupię sobie ogromną spiżarnię i będę spokojnie żył do śmierci, dlaczegóż by nie? albożem za głupi do dobrego prowadzenia interesów? alboż to trzeba wielkiej filozofii na to, ażeby sprzedać dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści tysięcy niewolników; O! jak Bóg na niebie sprzedam ich co do nogi wszyściusieńkich, od najstarszego aż do najmniejszego pachorka, a choćby byli czarniejsi od diabła samego, potrafię z nich zrobić białych i żółtych, no! no! dostańcie się tylko w moje pazurki, a przekonacie się, że ja nie taki hetka pętelka, jakby kto myślał. Tak przyjemne rojąc myśli, szedł ucieszony Sancho i umilał sobie trudy podróży. Proboszcz i Kardenio przypatrywali się temu wszystkiemu z ukrycia; turbowali się tylko, jakim by sposobem połączyć się z Don Kichotem i Dorotą. Ale proboszcz był pomysłowym człowiekiem, dobył tedy nożyczek z kieszeni i obciąwszy brodę Kardeniowi, dał mu rewerendę''rewerenda'' (daw.) — sutanna. i płaszcz czarny z siebie, a sam pozostał tylko w spodniej szacie i pantalonach. Po tym przebraniu Kardenio był tak zmieniony, że sam siebie niezawodnie by nie poznał. Wyszli więc śmiało na gościniec, wyprzedzili Don Kichota i orszak jego; nie czekali długo, wkrótce bowiem Dorota, rycerz i giermkowie wyjechali z gór, a proboszcz, wpatrując się w Don Kichota, udał postawę człowieka, który się zdaje poznawać kogoś. Przypatrzywszy się dobrze, szedł prosto ku niemu z otwartymi ramionami, wołając: „Witaj mi, o zwierciadło rycerstwa! drogi współziomku, Don Kichocie, rycerzu z Manchy, kwiecie i śmietano galanterii, przedmurze uciśnionych, kwiecie, esencjo błędnego rycerstwa!” Mówiąc to pokornie i kłaniając się, dotknął ręką lewej łydki Don Kichota, który z zadziwieniem spoglądał na niego i poznawszy wreszcie, chciał zeskoczyć z konia, lecz proboszcz mu nie dał. — Mości proboszczu — zawoła — proszę cię, czyż to wypada, żebym jechał konno, gdy wasza rewerencja idziesz piechotą? — Nie zgodzę się nigdy, żebyś zsiadł — odpowie proboszcz — niech wasza dostojność zostanie na koniu, na którym tyle cudów dokazuje; dla mnie dosyć będzie podzielić się mułem z którymś z tych panów, jeżeli się zgodzą na to; będzie mi doskonale i wolę tak jechać, byleby w twoim towarzystwie, o przezacny rycerzu, niż dosiąść pegaza albo dzianeta sławnego Maura Musarrachy, który do dziś dnia siedzi zaczarowany w kraju Zulemy, przy wielkim Kompluto. — Macie słuszność, księże proboszczu — rzecze Don Kichot — i zgadzam się na to. Pochlebiam sobie, że dostojna księżniczka raczy uczynić to dla mnie, iż rozkaże giermkowi swojemu ustąpić wam siodła na mule, gdy sam dość wygodnie za siodłem się umieści, jeżeli tylko muł przyzwyczajony do takiej jazdy. — Nie ma wątpliwości — odpowie księżniczka — i mój koniuszy, nie czekając rozkazów, ofiaruje swe siodło jego rewerencji; jest on nadto grzeczny, ażeby patrzył obojętnie na duchownego, idącego pieszo, gdy temu zapobiec może. — Nie inaczej — rzecze balwierz i zeskoczywszy z muła, podał strzemię proboszczowi, który wsiadł bez ceremonii. Na nieszczęście, muł był najęty, to się znaczy, narowisty i złośliwy; ledwo że cyrulik usadowił się za siodłem, wierzgnął zadem potężnie i powtórzywszy to kilkakroć, tak silnie zachwiał biednym jeźdźcem, że ten nie mógł dłużej utrzymać się za siodłem. Spadł więc gwałtownie, a widząc, że postradał brodę, nie znalazł innego środka, jak ukryć spodnią część twarzy w rękach, krzycząc na całe gardło, że ma szczęki strzaskane. — Wszelki duch Pana Boga chwali! — krzyknął Don Kichot, zobaczywszy brodę leżącą na ziemi, a na twarzy śladów krwi nie dostrzegłszy. — Otóż to dziw prawdziwy, żeby komu broda tak odpadła; ależ to wyraźnie cud oczywisty! Proboszcz, widząc, co się święci, poskoczył co żywo podnieść brodę, i podszedłszy do cyrulika nieprzestającego krzyczeć żałośnie, wziął go za głowę, oparł ją sobie na brzuchu, zaczął mruczeć pod nosem jakieś słowa tajemnicze, niby to zażegnanie na przywrócenie brody, i przywiązał mu ją zręcznie. Giermek okazał się znów zdrów i brodaty, jak dawniej. Don Kichot, ucieszony nadzwyczajnie tak widocznym cudem, prosił proboszcza, ażeby go nauczył koniecznie tego zaklęcia, nie wątpiąc, że nie tylko do przyprawiania bród wyrwanych użyć go można. Przywróciwszy porządek, postanowiono, że proboszcz sam tylko wsiądzie na muła, a Kardenio i cyrulik jechać będą na przemian, dopóki nie staną w zajeździe, o dwie mile stamtąd odległym. Gdy siedzieli już na siodłach, to jest Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza, księżniczka Mikomikona, proboszcz i Kardenio, gdyż cyrulik i Sancho szli piechotą, Don Kichot rzekł do księżniczki: — Niech wasza wysokość prowadzi nas, dokąd jej się podoba, a wszędzie udamy się za nią. Zanim księżniczka odpowiedzieć zdążyła, proboszcz podchwycił prędko. — Do jakiego królestwa jechać mamy, pani? domyślam się, że do Mikomikonu zapewne? Dorota, posiadająca wiele przenikliwości, zrozumiała, że należało przyświadczyć zapytaniu księdza. — W istocie, tam, panie. — Jeżeli tak — rzecze proboszcz — to musimy przejść przez sam środek wioski naszej, a stamtąd zwrócić się prosto do Kartageny. Tam wsiądziecie na okręt i przy pomyślnym wietrze, staniecie przed upływem lat dziewięciu w Palus-Meotides, skąd już tylko o dwieście dni drogi odległe jest królestwo jej wysokości. — Zdaje mi się, że mylicie się, panie — rzekła księżniczka — bo nie ma jeszcze dwóch lat, jak stamtąd wyjechałam, a jakiś czas bawię się już w Hiszpanii. Zaraz po moim przyjeździe zewsząd uszu moich dochodziła głośna sława wielkiego Don Kichota, którego szukać przybyłam, a tyle mi naopowiadano o znamienitości i nadzwyczajności czynów przezeń dokonanych, że chociażby nawet nie był tym, którego szukałam, oddałabym się pod jego opiekę i moją sprawę powierzyłabym waleczności jego niezwyciężonego ramienia. — Ach, pani, dosyć tego — rzecze Don Kichot — błagam cię, przestań, jestem śmiertelnym nieprzyjacielem pochlebstwa, jakkolwiek być może oddajecie mi tylko sprawiedliwość, nie mogę jednak słuchać bez zarumienienia tak pochlebnego o sobie zdania. Tyle tylko wam mogę o sobie powiedzieć, księżniczko, że nie wchodząc w wartość swoją, ostatnią kroplę krwi swojej poświęcę, aby wam powrócić wydarte królestwa. Obecnie zaś błagam was o pozwolenie zapytania się księdza proboszcza, co go spowodowało, iż sam pieszo i tak lekko ubrany przybył w tak odległe miejsce; wyznaję bowiem, że niezmiernie zadziwiony jestem, widząc go tu w tym stanie. — W krótkich słowach opowiem rzecz całą — odrzekł proboszcz — ja i majster Mikołaj, nasz zacny balwierz, wybraliśmy się do Sewilli po odebranie sześciu tysięcy franków, które jeden z naszych krewnych przysłał z Indii. W drodze napadło nas czterech złodziei, ci zrabowali nas do szczętu i nawet brodę zabrawszy cyrulikowi, zmusili go, że krowi ogon do podbródka przyprawić sobie musiał. Zrabowali również tego młodzieńca — rzecze, wskazując Kardenia. — Dowiedzieliśmy się później, że te łotry byli galernikami, których dzielny jakiś rycerz wyzwolił z kajdan, mimo oporu komisarza i straży. Sądzić wypada, że rycerz ów musiał być szalonym, albo takim samym zbrodniarzem, jak ci, których uwolnił, kiedy miał sumienie puszczać na wolność wilki, ażeby owce pożerały. I z tego względu wreszcie uważać go należy za szaleńca, iż nie szanując praw, zapomniał, co winien królowi i sprawiedliwości i zrobił się opiekunem wichrzycieli spokojności publicznej. Sancho opowiedział był proboszczowi cały wypadek z galernikami, ten zaś obecnie pozwolił sobie zrobić z niego użytek, chcąc łatkę przypiąć naszemu rycerzowi i dowiedzieć się, co też on na to powie. Ale Don Kichot to rumienił się tylko, to znów bladł za każdym słowem, a sam ani się przyznał, że był oswobodzicielem zbrodniarzy. — Ci to złoczyńcy — mówił dalej proboszcz — w takim nas pozostawili stanie, niech im Bóg nie pamięta, jako i temu, co przeszkodził sprawiedliwości wymierzyć karę za ich występki. ----